


The Sewers Mistake

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec seriously didn't mean for it to happen, but it did, and now Seregil wants revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sewers Mistake

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit.....SHIT," Alec panted, running down the stairs and into the dining area of the Stag and the Otter. Seregil and Alec just got back from doing a nightrunner mission, apparently someone dropped a necklace down the sewers, and wanted the cat to go find it and bring it back. While down in the sewers, Alec wasn't exactly paying attention, and without meaning to, bumped into Seregil and sent his lover in the waste filled water. To say Seregil wanted revenge was an understatement, because he was currently chasing his lover now. "Gotta get out of here!"  
"Alec!" Seregil yelled from the stairs, and with quick movements, Alec ran out of the building, and down the crowded streets. Seregil saw Alec leave, and chased after him. "Get back here tali!"  
Alec ran as fast and hard as he could, but he could still hear his lovers running feet behind him. Panting, Alec skillfully dodged the horses and people that crowded the street with a pounding heart. He seriously didn't mean to do it, but Seregil would do everything to get Alec back for throwing him in the dirty water. Almost getting run over by a carriage, Alec made a quick slide into a dark alley and ran to the end. A dead end. Staring at the wall, Alec felt his doom right there and then. There wasn't anything to climb up on either. When he heard Seregil's footsteps echoing in the alley, Alex threw himself in a dark corner, and brought his knees to his chest, hoping to the heavens that Seregil doesn't notice him.  
"Alec, I know you're in here. I saw you run here!" Seregil called out, nearing the end of the alley. When Alec saw Seregil, he held his breath, and curled in on himself more. Seregil glanced around, and noticed Alec in the corner. Grinning on the inside, Seregil pretended that he couldn't see him. "Hmm...I could've sworn I saw him run in here...Guess not."  
Alec watched as Seregil ran back near the entrance of the alley in a hurry. Swallowing, Alec stood up, and waited a few minutes before slowly sneaking towards the corner of the alley, not knowing that Seregil was hanging from a patio right above him. Seregil smirked, and let go, causing his body to collide with Alec's. Alec felt Seregil's body on him, and he fell side first on the ground. Struggling, the boy tried so hard to get the other off, but Seregil had a good grip of his hips with his legs. Quickly turning Alec over, Seregil grabbed both wrists, and pinned them above his head with one arm, smirking down at him when he had the half faie completely pinned.  
"Gotcha," Seregil whispered in the boy's ear, making Alec shiver. Alec glanced up at Seregil with nervous and anticipation filled eyes. The boy looked edgy, and that made Seregil smirk. "What's wrong tali, you know what's coming don't you know? And what have I taught you? Always stay in the shadows."  
Alec gulped, squirming slightly, trying to dislodge Seregil's legs from his hips. When he didn't budge, Alec's wide nervous eyes eyed the other's free hand, watching it start to wiggle around. Biting back a smile, Alec tried harder to get Seregil off him, which caused the faie to laugh.  
"Don't even try, I got you pinned strong," Seregil laughed out, bringing his hand down towards Alec's tummy. Alec watched as the hand barely made contact with his stomach, and cute little giggles came out of him, even though Seregil hasn't even touched him yet. "Look at you, giggling even though I haven't touched you. Do you like watching my fingers wiggling so close to that cute tummy of your's tali? I know I do."  
Seregil smirked when he saw Alec's face blush dark, as the boy tried to hide his face in his arm. Alec knew his face was burning, but what else was he going to do. Seregil knew what teasing did to him, even more when they're in this position. Glancing back to his lover's grey eyes, Alec's blue eyes widened when Seregil's hand slowly lowered more. Alex giggled more, and squirmed even harder, which made Seregil smile lovingly. Man, did he love this boy. Deciding not to torture the other anymore, Seregil finally touched down, and dug his fingers in Alec's stomach, sides, hips, and ribs.  
"SEREGIL!" Alec screamed out, bunking up hard, and letting out big belly laughs now. The boy's blue eyes were closed and a huge smile was covering his face. Seregil loved to see Alec smiling and hearing him laugh, and due to their way of life, that happens rarely, so hearing it now made Seregil's heart soar. "PLEAAASEEE! NOOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHAHAHAHAP!"  
Seregil laughed along side his lover, feeling every twitch of muscle, and every spasm everytime Seregil touched a sensitive spot. When tears started sliding down the red cheeks, Seregil decided to put this to a end. Letting go of Alec's wrists, Seregil quickly dug his hands into the boy's worst spot, his armpits. Alec let out a ear piercing scream, bucking so hard Seregil almost fell off.  
"SEREGIL! TAALLII! PLEEEASSSEE!" Alec screamed out, feeling the air in his lungs getting shorter and shorter. He knew if this continued, he would pass out. "I CAN'T BREATHE! PLEEASSEE STOHAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHO! STOP!"  
Hearing that, Seregil pulled his hands free, and got off the boy. Alec felt his lover's weight and hands leave him, as he sat up, panting so hard it caused black spots before his eyes. Trying hard to get big gulps of air, Alec still felt Seregil's fingers on him, even though he wasn't touching him. Feeling the giggles calming down, Alec took deeper breaths, and hummed slightly when he felt Seregil rubbing his back in calming circles. Even though the tickling felt like torture, Alec soon realized that his body felt lighter, he was content, and his whole body felt a warm blanket was placed over it.  
Seeing Alec's breathing finally slow down, Seregil leaned against the wall of the alley, and pulled Alec along with him.Once Alec was between his legs, he wrapped both arms around the other's waist, and gently kissed his neck. Alec hummed, and snuggled closer to his lover, feeling the waves of warmth coming from his body. Alec smiled, turning his face to hide it in Seregil's neck. Cuddling him closer, Seregil breathed in the other's scent, and soon they both realized how comfortable they were in this moment. Alec has never felt so safer and loved, but now he can, and it's all thanks to Seregil.  
"You okay?" Seregil whispered, kissing his cheek, and pushing the golden hair from Alec's eyes. Alec smiled tiredly, feeling his eyes drooping slightly. Nodding, Alec let out a hum as Seregil's lips touched his in a gentle kiss. "Good."  
"Tali?" Alec yawned out, and when Seregil let out a noise of wonder, Alec snuggled into him more. "I'm sorry about what happened in the sewers, I didn't mean to make you fall."  
Seregil smiled a soft smile, and kissed the boy's temple. He knew Alec didn't mean for it to happen. After seeing the boy's terrified face, he knew that Alec did it on accident. So he wasn't angry now then when he was when it first happened. Shaking his head, Seregil kissed him again, and rubbed his thumb across Alec's cheek.  
"Don't worry about it tali," he whispered, smiling when Alec's breath evened out, signaling he was asleep. "It's in the past now."


End file.
